Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a process for dyeing fibers, and more particularly relates to improvements in a process for dyeing fibers in which a water-insoluble dye such as a sulfur dye is used and fibers are dyed by the reductive dissolution and oxidative fixing of the dye using an oxyhalogen acid.